


One Small Step

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-confession, Quiet Pining, Space AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, age gap, college age kinoshita, no underage drama here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Prompts Teacher / Space pulled from thisList
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Ship Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	One Small Step

“I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” Hisashi said, trembling in his voice. His eyes stared out the porthole of the ship, wide and filled with fear as he took in the dark void they floated in. 

A hand on his shoulder made him start but Sawamura-san’s warm voice had him releasing a breath. “You’ve trained well, Kinoshita-kun. I know it’s frightening and yes, there are so many things that could go wrong.” He paused, squeezing tighter and the hold was reassuring. “But it’s so amazing when you’re out there. The peace, the beauty of the stars seeming so close you could touch them. The  _ silence _ .”

Hisashi suppressed a giggle at the mention of silence. Of course, Sawamura-san would appreciate that most of all. Their class wasn’t exactly  _ unruly _ but they had their share of hyperactive space cadets. 

He picked up his helmet, taking a deep breath of manufactured oxygen then put it on. Sawamura-san helped him secure it, double-checked then triple-checked that all his equipment was working right and patted him on the back. 

“You’re ready. Trust your training, but most of all trust yourself. You’re a smart guy, you’ll do fine,” Sawamura-san said, his voice slightly muffled now. 

Hisashi nodded then stepped into the hatch. The door closed making him jump but when he looked back he saw Sawamura-san still there with a grin and a thumbs up. He returned both, less enthusiastically, then turned back to the door. He made sure his lead was secured then pressed the  **Ready** button. A blast of a horn made him jump but he knew it was just the signal to decompress the hatch. Finally, the door opened and he gasped at the sight before him. 

The vastness of space was terrifying, but Sawamura-san was right. 

It was also beautiful. 

He readied himself, took in a deep breath and took his own first step into the last frontier. 


End file.
